


Just the Wind

by gongji



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Bi goes to visit his childhood friend, Zhong Hui.<br/>(Implied Sima Shi/Zhong Hui)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote for a friend.
> 
> Wang Bi will most likely never be a character in Dynasty Warriors (sadly), but that doesn't stop me from writing with him.

“Hey you look nice today,” Wang Bi smiles at his friend and pats his back, hopping up to sit on the corner of his desk. “But you should smile a little, okay? You’ll wrinkle faster if you frown so often.” Zhong Hui says nothing, he doesn’t look up from the paperwork on his desk and his brush does not hesitate from his strokes.

Wang Bi hops off the desk and sticks his face in close to his friend’s. “You’ll live longer too, if you’re happier.” He says. “I like it when you smile. It makes me happy, you know, when you are.” The scholar smiles warmly at his friend and watches him write. ‘His handwriting has improved so much from when we were younger,’ Wang Bi thinks, and the memory of Zhong Hui’s messy childhood calligraphy widens his smile even more.

Wang Bi taps the desk a few times with his fingertips. “I know you don’t like it when I tell you that ‘cause it’s embarrassing or whatever, but it’s true. I just wanted to let you know…” He lifts his hand to touch a loose lock of hair that frames his friend’s tired face. “Even if you don’t think I do, I care so much about you. I’m sorry I never told you this before.” He pauses and then shifts his weight around a bit where he stands.

“…And I know it’s too late for us, but I just wanted to say that, well, I –” Wang Bi continues but is interrupted by the door opening beside them. Zhong Hui stands almost immediately to greet his Lord as he walks through the door, bowing his head. “Lord Sima Shi,” He says, his voice calm and masking excitement and Wang Bi is instantly jealous that Sima Shi gets the vocal reply. The Sima Lord tilts his head and motions for Zhong Hui to come with him with a mischievous glance. And Zhong Hui obeys, walking past the desk with a shy smile, right through the ghost of Wang Bi.

Wang Bi watches them disappear from the room. He can’t feel his heart anymore but that doesn’t stop it from breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant in tagging this as Dynasty Warriors because Wang Bi isn't a playble character, nor does he even appear, but in the end I figured EH.
> 
> Wang Bi (226–249) (style name Fusi) was a Chinese philosopher who became renowned as one of the brightest of his generation along with Zhong Hui at an early age. According to many historical sources I managed to get my hands on, the two had been friends since childhood, and they often wrote about each other in many of their works.  
> Taking all that info into consideration, a friend and I created a back story for the both of them in the years before Zhong Hui went to serve Wei, and before Wang Bi's untimely death.


End file.
